docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile/Transcript
Theme song :Stuffy: Wow! I can't believe it! This looks just like me! Uh, never mind. :Doc: I'll help you, Stuffy. :Crying :Doc: Hey, did you guys hear that? :Chilly: Sounds like a bean bag monster. And it's following me! Screams :Doc: Chilly, that's the sound you make when you're hopping. It's your stuffing moving around. :Chilly: Laughs Oh, right you are, Doc. Laughs Nothing to listen to here. :Squeaks :Crying :Doc: No, I hear something else. :Lambie: Sounds like a cuddle emergency! :Crying :Doc: There's a little girl crying. :Stuffy: Oh, no! :Doc: I'm gonna see what's wrong. Hi, my name is Doc. Doc McStuffins. :Maddie: Hi, I'm Maddie. :Doc: Is everything okay? Oh, a toy mouse. He's cute. :Maddie: I know. You twist him up, and he flips and flips and flips. But he broke, and I can't wind him up anymore. :Doc: Mind if I take a look? The thing is, Maddie, I'm pretty good at fixing toys. It's kind of a specialty of mine. :Maddie: Really? :Doc: Yeah. So if you'll let me take a look at him, I'll have him flipping again in no time. :Maddie: Okay. Thanks. I'll be on the swings. :Squeaking :Stuffy: What do we got, Doc? :Doc: I don't know...yet. :goes off :Doc: Hi, I'm Doc. What's your name? :Norton: I'm Norton. Fancy a flip? :Stuffy: Oh, sure! Whoo! Groans :Norton: I meant me! Not you! Here we go! Grunting Oh, fiddlesticks! I didn't flip, did I? Let's have another go. Grunting :Doc: Don't worry. If you just let me give you a checkup, I can get you flipping again. :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: I have a diagnosis. Norton, you have a missing winder-upper. And without a good wind-up, you can't flip. Let's see here... I thought I had one. But I don't. :Lambie: Don't worry. Doc will make you better. :Doc: No. No, I won't. :gasp :Stuffy: Really? :Doc: I can't believe it. But I can't make him better. :Chilly: Oh, that's as silly as saying I am not a real snowman. Laughs :Doc: No, really, I can't. I don't have the tools I need to fix you here. I need a light and a magnifying glass, and a winder-upper. Norton, I'm so sorry. I know I said I could fix you, and I could in my clinic, but I just can't here in the park. :Norton: I guess I'm headed for the broken toy pile. Maddie keeps it in the very back of the closet, under a shoe and her stinky gym socks. Pew! :Doc: I can't believe it. First time I haven't been able to fix a toy. :Lambie: Oh, Doc. :Doc: I guess I better go tell Maddie. :Maddie: Doc! Yay! He's fixed! :Doc: I'm sorry. :Maddie: Gasps He's not fixed? I thought you said you could make him work again. :Doc: I know. This has never happened to me before. :Maddie: Sighs Well, thanks anyway, I guess. :gasps :Doc: No, wait. If I can figure out how to fix Nor--I mean, your mouse, will you still be here? :Maddie: I don't know. I have to leave the park at 2:00 for my ballet class. :Doc: 2:00, okay. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I am. :Lambie: That's my girl. :Maddie: Okay. :Mr. McStuffins: Doc! Time to go! :Doc: Coming, dad! I'll be back. :Hallie: Well, there you are. You look as mopey as a mermaid living in a marsh. What's the matter, sugar? :Stuffy: It was awful, Hallie! Doc--she couldn't help a patient! :Hallie: What in the wiggling wildebeest are you talking about? Doc always helps her patients. :Doc: There was a wind-up toy at the park. I tried to help him, but I couldn't. He's still broken. :gasps :Lambie: You should've seen the way his kid tossed him in her bag! Like he was trash! :Chilly: Oh, it was cold! And I know cold! I wonder if she'll ever play with him again. :Lambie: Oh, I think I need a cuddle! :Chilly: Oh, mind if I join you? :Lambie: The more, the cuddlier! :Doc: I'm not giving up on Norton! I've never lost a toy, and I don't plan on starting now. :Chilly: Whatcha doing? :Stuffy: I'm pacing. It's how docs, and brave dragons, come up with great new ideas. :Doc: Wait a minute, I got it! :Stuffy: Oh, oh, I got it, too! Uh, but, uh, you go first. :Doc: If we can't take the toy to the clinic, We'll take the clinic to the toy! :Chilly: Yeah! Oh, that's great! Grunting I don't know. It's a little heavy, don't you think? :Doc: Laughs We can build a mobile clinic and fill it with everything we need. :Lambie: That's a baa-rilliant idea! :Doc: There's a whole world of toys out there that need our help. With a clinic on wheels, we can help all of them! :Chilly: A doctor with me wherever I go? This is the best idea I've ever heard! :Doc: Great. But the first toy we have to help is Norton before he leaves the park. So we have to hurry. :Stuffy: I'll build a clinic for you, Doc! Grunting Okay, what do we got in here? Ah, mm-hmm. Mumbling Voila! Who wants to test it out? :Hallie: Ooh, I do, I do! :Doc: Stuffy, thanks for trying, but I think we might need someone who has a little more experience building things. :McStuffins whistling :Doc: Hi, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Hi, Doc. What can I do for you? :Doc: I was wondering if you could help me make something. :Mr. McStuffins: Sure, as long as it isn't an intergalactic spaceship, I should be able to do it. :Doc: I don't need a spaceship today, but I do need a clinic on wheels. Something I can bring with me to help toys wherever I am. :Mr. McStuffins: A mobile clinic. Cool idea! :Doc: And I need it in time to take it back to the park before 2:00. :Mr. McStuffins: Oh, uh, okay. Ooh, I have something we might be able to use. :Mr McStuffins: Blowing It's missing a wheel, and we'll have to put on a handle, but this should get us started. What else do you need? :Doc: An air pump for blow-up toys, a winder-upper station, a squeak transplant station, a spare parts compartment, and a piece dispenser. Oh, and a bandage bin. :Mr. McStuffins: Wow. I think I might have just the right stuff. :Lambie: Oh! :Hallie: Well, I'll be stuffed! :Doc: It's not done yet. I need your help to get it ready. :Lambie: We're on it! :Doc ::♪ If you're hurt or sick, we can get there quick ♪ ::♪ In the doc mobile ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Doc mobile ♪ :Doc ::♪ If sand gets stuck in your fire truck ♪ ::♪ Call the doc mobile ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Doc mobile ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ We've got an air pump, spare parts, bandages, too ♪ :Hallie ::♪ You can come to us, we can come to you ♪ :Lambie ::♪ With on-site cuddles straight from yours truly ♪ :Hallie: Whoo! :Lambie: Whoo! :Doc ::♪ So don't you worry, we'll be there in a hurry ♪ ::♪ In the doc mobile ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Doc Mobile ♪ ::♪ Doc Mobile ♪ :Hallie: Oh, it's prettier than a princess on prom night! :Doc: Oh, it's so much more than pretty. :Lambie and Chilly: Ooh! :Stuffy: Yes! :Hallie: It's hippo heaven! :Doc: I know, and now we'll be able to help toys wherever they are. :Chilly: Hallelujah! :Doc: Thanks for taking me back to the park, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: I wouldn't miss the first trip of the doc mobile. :Doc: Come on, Maddie, be here. Gasps Maddie! I'm so glad you're still here! Can I see your mouse again? This morning, I wasn't ready to fit it. But now I have my doc mobile and-- :Maddie: Whoa! This thing is awesome! Where'd you get it? :Doc: Oh, I made it with my dad. Thanks. I'll bring him back in a few minutes. :goes off :giggles :Stuffy: Norton! :Hallie: This must be the little mouse. :Norton: What's this? :Doc: Norton, this morning, I couldn't help you. And that was about the worst feeling I've ever had. So I went him and built this. :Norton: Oh, my! You did all this to save little old me? Fancy that! :Doc: I was hoping you'd do the honor of being the first patient in the doc mobile. :Norton: By George, I will! :Doc: Hallie, a winder-upper, please. :Hallie: You got it, Doc. :Doc: Tweezers. Light. Magnifying glass. Almost there. Got it! Norton, let's give that flip of yours a try. :Norton: Okay. Flippity... Flippity... Flip! Ha ha! If I could let go of these flowers, I would give them to you. But they're attached to my arm. :giggles :Maddie: Doc! :Lambie: You don't have to say it. Stuffing now. :Doc: All fixed. :Maddie: You did it! Oh, thank you, Doc! Thank you! I have to go. You're amazing! :Doc: Thanks. That little toy of yours is pretty amazing, too! I think our work here is done. :Hallie: Oh, no, it's not! :Lambie: They heard about the doc mobile and want to see the doctor! :Doc: Oh, okay. Well, let's get started! What seems to be the problem? :Yellow car: I got a little, uh, rust problem, if you know what I mean. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts